


HAVE WE MET

by FemailoftheSpecies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemailoftheSpecies/pseuds/FemailoftheSpecies





	HAVE WE MET

It was a nice living room as living rooms went. One that he would find comfortable if he had a mind to kill its occupants and move in. The fact that it belonged to the Slayer was a bit of a deterrent, but only a bit.

And he could not believe this woman clubbed him with an ax a few months ago, snarling at him like some primitive beast protecting her young. No wonder her kid was the bloody chosen one. They were both pretty ferocious. How she kept being the slayer a secret from her mum was beyond him?

She was staring at him now, a curious look on her face, not hostile, just interested...and this was uncomfortable.

“Have we met?”


End file.
